


The Problem of Being on Opposites

by akaashixbokuto101



Series: The Problems of Having/Finding Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, Timeskip, post now edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: Tsukishima and Hinata have known that they were soulmates since second year high school.Or Tsukishima reminisces about the past.Soulmate AU - Identical Tatoos
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Problems of Having/Finding Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AU Fave - akaashixbokuto101





	The Problem of Being on Opposites

Tsukishima woke up with arms around his middle and a head pushing itself into his chest as if trying to be one with it. This is not a bad way to wake up, Tsukishima admits, however, the alarm blaring on and on was. One of the arms around Tsukishima unwrapped itself and reached out behind him to turn off the alarm. 

“What time is it?” Tsukishima groggily whispers. 

“6 am” Hinata says as he tries to unwrap his arms around Tsukishima. Tsukishima does not let him and hugs him even further to himself. “Kei, let go. I have to go to the bathroom.”

“No.” 

Hinata struggles even more. “What do you mean no?” Tsukishima does not reply and just snuggles into Hinata’s neck leaving sloppy kisses. 

“It’s too early. We’re not supposed to wake up until an hour later you know.” Tsukishima whispers into Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata laughs a little as Tsukishima’s ministrations tickle him. “Let go or I’m going to pee on you.” 

Tsukishima grumbles as he lets Hinata go. “It’s like you don’t even love me anymore.” 

Hinata laughs in response and leans down to kiss Tsukishima on the cheek, “I love you.” 

“Hmp.” Tsukishima buries his face into his pillow. Tsukishima feels Hinata get out of bed and go to the bathroom. 

“Get up Kei, let’s go running.” Hinata leans down on the bed to shake Tsukishima awake. 

Tsukishima shifts his head in order to glare at Hinata. “I’m on a division 2 volleyball team. I don’t have to try as hard as you,” though while saying this, Tsukishima moves to get out of bed. 

They dress up and go for a run. 

…

When they get back, Hinata slips into the bathroom to take a bath, while Tsukishima goes to the kitchen in order to start the coffee maker and to prepare breakfast. He hears Hinata get out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom. Tsukishima follows and leans on the doorway watching Hinata pack clothes in his bag.

“How long before you come back?” Tsukishima cradles the coffee mug he brought with him to the bedroom even closer to him in order for him to focus on something. 

Hinata smiles sadly while continuing to pack his training clothes. “Two weeks.” Hinata looks up at him, “Our first game will be in Sendai, against the Schweiden Alders.” Hinata’s smile brightens up, “I’m so excited to go against Kageyama. I’m going to beat him this time.” 

Tsukishima smiles at Hinata’s excitement, “Make sure you do. I can’t wait to see the King’s expression once it happens.” Hinata finishes packing and walks over to him. Hinata wraps his arms around Tsukishima. Tsukishima lifts his coffee mug to let it happen and leads Hinata out of the bedroom into their dining table. 

An hour later finds them both on the doorway of their apartment. Hinata looks up at him, “I’ll miss you.” Hinata leans into Kei’s chest and kisses a spot on his shirt, where their matching tattoos of a gold crescent moon hugging a pale yellow sun is stamped on his skin. Hinata further tiptoes trying to reach Kei’s lips. Kei leans down and their lips meet. 

Their lips part and Kei further leans down in order to bury his face on Hinata’s neck. “I will miss you too.” he mumbles as if in secret. He can feel Hinata smile and their arms tighten around each other. Sooner or later they would have to let go, but right now, it just seems so hard. 

… 

Tsukishima and Hinata have known that they were soulmates since second year high school. Hinata turned 16 before Tsukishima so he got his soulmate tattoo first. 

Hinata was weirdly quiet that day even when the rest of the team greeted him with their loudest voices. Nishinoya even jumped at him and even though Hinata returned the enthusiasm, it was obvious to Tsukishima that he was just forcing it.

When Hinata took a break on the side of the court during their morning practice, Tsukishima, without his knowing it, approached the chibi. “Hey. Are you okay?” 

Hinata jumped at Tsukishima’s voice and took a long time before turning around. “Tsukki?” Hinata seemed to get himself together and almost shouted the next words, “What are you talking about? I’m fine.” He jumps around, “See! I’m fine. I gotta go back to practice now.” Hinata ran back so quickly to the court.

Tsukishima was so perplexed by the interaction. He observed Hinata the rest of the day and figured out that it was only around him that Hinata acted so strangely. The week went on and Tsukishima decided to ignore Hinata’s very weird behavior. 

Hinata’s weird behavior, however, didn’t stop. It just evolved. He stopped jumping in surprise whenever Tsukishima addressed him. He stopped shouting his replies to Tsukishima’s questions. However, he started staring. Whenever he had a chance, Tsukishima could feel Hinata staring, and it seems other people started noticing it too. 

Yamaguchi shuffled closer to him, “Tsukki, Did you do something to Hinata? He’s been staring at you for a while now.” 

“Ignore him.” Tsukishima just says. He turns around to find Hinata staring at him just as Yamaguchi had said. When Hinata saw that Tsukishima was looking at him, he quickly averted his gaze. “He’s been doing that for a while now. I just got used to it.” 

August brought another set of problems for Tsukishima. Another set of eyes has been staring at him from across the gym. They were currently in Shinzen High for another week-long summer training camp. Kozume Kenma, as always, was quiet. He had never bothered with Tsukishima and now he was staring at him, quite intently. He knew that Hinata and Kenma were weirdly close even though they’ve only met a few times. 

Tsukishima has decided that he has had enough and approached Kenma. Kenma saw him coming and looked down on his phone hiding his face with his hair. He knew that even though Kuroo was no longer there, that the other Nekoma members were very protective of Kenma so he approached Kenma slowly, treating him as if he was a very skittish cat. Given the name and the mascot of their school, it was very fitting. 

He stopped a few paces away and sat down on the floor of the gym. “Kenma.” He waited for Kenma to acknowledge him before continuing. “I know you and Hinata are close, and he has been acting weirdly around me for the past month. Did he say anything to you?” 

“Hmm. What makes you think he told me something?” Kenma just keeps looking at his phone. 

“Kenma, please just tell me if I did or say anything wrong to Hinata.” Tsukishima just kept his voice level even though the words do seem like he’s pleading.

Kenma finally looked up from his phone to look at Tsukishima. He didn’t say anything for a long time and Tsukishima was content to just wait. “You didn’t do or say anything wrong.” Kenma sighed, “The best thing that I can tell you is to just wait. He’ll go back to normal soon. I think” 

Well, that didn’t seem to be comforting, but Tsukishima just decided to let it go. 

September comes and Tsukishima has no time to worry about Hinata’s weird behavior. The staring is still there, but Tsukishima decided he can live with it. There was another weekend training camp to be held in Nekoma and the date just happened to also coincide with his 16th birthday. 

At midnight, Tsukishima is roused by the itchy feeling on his chest. It was not unbearable, but just incredibly unusual that he just can’t go back to sleep. He debated whether he should get up and go to the bathroom to check it out. When the itchy sensation finally ceased, he decided to go to the bathroom anyway. He saw through the neck hole on his shirt that there was something on his chest, just a little bit above his heart. He removed his shirt in order to be able to see it better in the mirror. 

When he did, he was shocked. His first thought was that it was beautiful, and indeed it was. His eyes were drawn to the gold crescent moon on the foreground and completing the circle was a pale yellow sun with its finely drawn rays. 

His attention was so absorbed into the new tattoo on his chest that he didn’t hear anyone’s footsteps until someone opened the bathroom door. He turned around and was faced with Hinata. 

Hinata stopped on his tracks when he noticed Tsukishima, but before he was able to say anything, his eyes caught the tattoo on Tsukishima’s chest. “You got it too.” Hinata whispered. 

“What?” Hinata was so surprised by Tsukishima’s question that he was so sure that Hinata didn’t mean to say it out loud. “You said I got it too.” Tsukishima put his shirt back on and approached the frozen Hinata. “Do you also have this tattoo Hinata?” Hinata nodded. “Are you my soulmate Hinata?” 

“I think so.” 

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weirdly around me since your birthday?” 

Hinata nodded. He looked away, but decided to just face Tsukishima. One of his hands grabbed onto Tsukishima’s shirt. “When I got the tattoo, I wasn’t sure, but I thought that it might be you.” Hinata stepped forward closer and leaned his forehead on Tsukishima’s chest. “I wanted it to be you, but I wasn’t sure. When we were first years, Yachi kept talking about how I was like the sun and you were like the moon, like in our names.” Hinata sighed, “But tattoos were tattoos. As long as you get the same tattoos, you were soulmates. They never said anything about the tattoos having meanings.” Tsukishima nodded and decided to wrap his arms around his smaller soulmate. “I’m so relieved Tsukki” 

“I’m not,” Tsukishima says just to be contrary. Hinata’s head snapped up to look at him. “Imagine all the backaches I would have now that I need to lean down every time I want to hug or kiss you.” 

  
  


… 

Their relationship took a lot of work of course and two weeks later after their fateful goodbye on their shared apartment doorway finds Tsukishima silently cheering for his dumbass hyper boyfriend and soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled about what to write for Tsukishima and Hinata. Should I focus on their soulmate discovery like I did with the two other pairs? Or should I just write mindless established relationship fluff? 
> 
> To be honest the fic was supposed to end when they said goodbye to each other, but the angst was hurting me so I had to write something to balance it out. And this is what came out of it an angsty established relationship and a fluffy soulmate discovery. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Message and Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
